Fairy Tale
by JupiterHime
Summary: Rogue/Scott/Pietro.Vote for who you want to with Rogue.When humans fear of mutants escalates so high that Magneto sets into motion a plan to mutate humans which releases a chain of events in Rogue's life.
1. Prologue

This is my first X-men story so don't be too hard on me. Vote for who you want Rogue to end up with.  
  
  
  
Alright some alterations:  
  
This story is slightly AU. It's a combination of Movie and X-men: Evolution.   
  
1. Logan and Scott have the movie relationship. (they're so darn funny in the movie.)  
2. The Brotherhood is the Brotherhood of the movie, but has the members of the Brotherhood in X-men: Evolution.  
3. Rogue and Logan have a daughter-father relationship but Logan didn't bring Rogue to the Mansion. Rogue came to the mansion the X-men: Evolution way.  
4. Magneto never did the Statue of Liberty thing, but is contained in that plastic prison.  
5. All mutants are their X-men: Evolution age, except Scott. He's 20.  
  
  
  
I don't know when it happened. When love became hate and hate became love, but it happened. When I was in the Brotherhood I was sure I was in love with Pietro. I'd plan our wedding, the house we'd live in (we were definitely not raising our 2 boys and one girl in that filthy Brotherhood house), the large blue house with a white picket fence. Of course, I never told him this. I don't think he even knew I liked him -well loved him. Even though Lance would tell him I had it bad for him, I don't think he ever took him seriously. If he had I might have never left the Brotherhood of Mutants. Love became hate. I loved Pietro, I loved Toad, Freddy, Lance, and Mystique. They were my family. But then they lied to me. I thought that the Brotherhood was haven from the hatred of humans, but it wasn't. They never told. They planned to mutate the world and use me to do it. Magneto, before I joined the Brotherhood, was building this machine that triggered mutation in normal-er...non-mutants. It was supposed to be powered by me after Magneto transferred his power to me. They were planning to kill me and he didn't tell me. It hurt so much I thought I would die. Love became hate.   
  
  
So I joined the X-geeks-er...X-men. Hate became love. I hated them, but I hated the members of the Brotherhood more. I hated the X-men because they had innocence. Something that I had lost years ago. I hated them for that. Especially Cyclops...Scott. He walked around in his rose colored glasses seeing the world for what Professor Xaiver said it was. He didn't see the hatred and fear of humans when he walked into a store. But was I wrong. He did see the looks of distrust and hatred when he walked in. Hate became love. I spent most of my time in the mansion with Scott. He was pretty cool, actually. He knew a great deal about almost everything and he wasn't innocent. He told me of how he had lost his parents, how he had been blind because his mutation, and what he had done to survive between the time Xavier had found him and the time he had run away from his foster home. I was shock to say the very least. I never thought that "Mr. Perfect" was capable of such things. Hate became love. I was in love with Scott Summers, but this time I didn't plan a fairy tale life.  
  
  
I don't know when love became hate, and hate became love, but it did. In my mind I try to pinpoint some exact point: it wasn't when I overheard the Botherhood's plan. I was hurt and confused, but I didn't hate them...yet, and it wasn't when I joined the X-men because I hated their guts at that time. But whenever it happened, It happened.  
  
  
After that love became hate and hate became love a few times, but never like the time hate became love and love became hate when I was sixteen. I will never forget that time. It will forever be etched in my mind...... 


	2. Chapter 1

Logan doesn't know Rogue's real name. When I started, I mean barely, started this chapter Pietro was winning. Then when I had about a couple paragraphs done, It was a tie. Then towards the end Scott was winning. Now it's a tie.  
  
  
"In latest news supporters of the Mutant Registration Act are outraged that the Act wasn't passed," the TV showed protesting people holding signs and yelling. My lip turned up in a snarl. Yea, that's right ya damn racists: we won, "Some have even gone to the extremes to burn a house allegedly full of mutants." My eyebrow arched. House of Mutants? The TV showed a large house with a bunch of people outside holding torches. My eyes narrowed. Oh shit! That was the Brotherhood house. One of the people threw a torch through the window, setting fire to the house. Others soon followed there leaders example. Rogue watched interested. Weird, huh? I just referred to myself in third person. But it was true the Rogue in me watched my former family burn and thought nothing of it. She actually was enjoying this. But Marie, sweet innocent Marie, watched horrified. Marie wanted to help the Brotherhood, Rogue wanted to sit here and watch the Brotherhood burn to ashes. For the first time in a while Marie won.  
  
  
"Logan! Scott! Professah!" I yelled frantically. Logan burst into the lounge, claws extended, and looking around for the intruder. Scott jogged into the room with the Professor behind him. 'Ro followed them.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Stripes?" Logan asked worriedly. I pointed at the TV.   
  
  
"You want a puppy?" Scott asked bemused. I turned to look at the TV: it had switched to commercial. Any other time I would have laughed at that.  
  
  
"No, ah was watching the news and a bunch of jackasses were burning the Brotherhood house!" They stared at me for a moment before it clicked. For geeks they were slow as hell.   
  
  
"You three take motorcycles. I doubt that the Brotherhood have a place to land the Blackbird." They nodded and started to leave.  
  
  
"Ah'm going."  
  
  
"Rogue, it would be better-"  
  
  
"Who 'ere knows where the Brotherhood house is?" I raised my hand and smiled sugarily. Scott chuckled and left. I followed him, smiling triumphantly. We hurriedly rushed to the garage. Rogue protested to helping the people that wanted to kill me, but Marie was in control.  
  
  
"I want to come." We turned to see Kitty.  
  
  
"Oh no, half pint. It bad enough we're takin' Stripes."  
  
  
Kitty looked at Logan desperately. I don't think she even knew what happened; just that something was wrong with Lance.  
  
  
"Fine, you can keep Stripes company away and down the street from the house."  
  
  
Outraged I cried, "How are you gonna know which house it is?"  
  
  
"It'll be the one on fire," Scott answered humorously. Sometimes his odd sense of humor got on my nerves. I sighed and jumped on the motorcycle behind Scott. Logan frowned at me. I gave him an innocent look. I wasn't going to seduce him...on the bike at least. I remember when Scott called me a sweet devil. He explained it was an oxymoron. I called him a moron that need some oxygen so that his brain could function. 'Ro climbed on the motorcycle behind Logan. They make a cute couple. If Kitty was so worried about Lance she probably would thinking the same thing. Kitty climbed into Logan's side car. We pulled off after I gave Scott directions. I rested my head on his muscular back. I wonder if his chest is this muscular. Action followed thought. My hand that was on his waist traveled upward to abs. Scott took in a sharp breath. I chuckled.   
  
  
  
We arrived at the Brotherhood house rather quickly. Maybe it was the fact that Scott and Logan had driven on the sidewalk. Despite what Logan said, Kitty and I followed them to the Brotherhood house. I gasped. God, the fire was definitely out of hand. It seemed every room in the house was burning. Lord, let them be alright.   
  
  
"Strom, rain please." Scott ordered forever the leader. Always in control. That's why I love him.   
  
  
"The wetness might make the already damaged wood collapse. If there's anyone in there, they'll die," Storm muttered.  
  
  
"The question I who's in the there. Kitty, what time does Lance get home?"  
  
  
"He, like, has work. He should be getting back at-" Lance screeched to a halt right in front of us. "Now," finished Kitty. Lance jumped out of his jeep wearing a huge foamy hotdog on his head. He shot Kitty a half-smile.  
  
  
"Nice hat."   
  
  
"Up yours, Summers." Lance sneered not even looking at Scott. His eyes trained on his burning house.  
  
  
"Who's in there?"  
  
  
"I don't know. Since we don't have school the others just go their way. I know Freddy and Toad aren't in there, they've got jobs too. Tabby never tells me where she's going and Pietro could be out for run for all I know."   
  
  
"So in other words there's probably only two of them in there. Well could be worse, we could be dragging Big Boy otha there." Logan grunted. Lance pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
  
"What the are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me surprised. Either he didn't expect me to be here or he hadn't seen before.   
  
  
"That's how you got here," he murmured looking staring at me. He put his cell phone to his ear, "Tabitha! Where the hell are you?...In the house! Get the hell out of there!...Stop using the little brain you've got for smart comebacks and get the hell out of there! Pietro?" His features took on a worried look. I felt my heart beat faster, "How badly is he bleeding?" Oh Lord. Pietro was hurt. "You've got to be exaggerating...That badly?" I don't know what possessed me at that moment, whether it was Marie in charge or one of the other personalities in my head but I ran to the door of the Brotherhood house with inhuman speed.   
  
  
"Rogue!" Scoot and Logan yelled in union. I kicked the door in and ran into the burning house. I dropped to the floor immediately, trying to get air to breathe. I squirmed trying to avoid the roaming flames. I looked around. Which room was Pietro in? why hadn't I stayed to at least hear where they were in.   
  
  
I took a deep breath, "Tabitha! Tabitha!" I quieted for a moment and listened.  
  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
  
"You've gotta be kidding!"  
  
  
"Where the hell are you?" I yelled ignoring her. I coughed at the smoke I inhaled.   
  
  
"Your old room!" Why the hell were they in my room? And why was it still my room? I shot up and ran to the stairs while trying to avoid the falling ceiling. I ran to my old room and kick down the door again. I'm getting good at that. I steeped back as Tabitha sat on my bed with Pietro's bleeding head on her lap. A wall of fire separated them from me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Pietro's beautiful white hair was soaked with his blood. There was so much blood. Tabitha looked at me desperately. I felt as desperate as she looked. How were we going to get Pietro out of here. Especially with the ring of fire around him. I took labored breaths to calm the rising fear in my heart. I felt two people come behind me. It was Scott and Logan. I looked at them pleadingly. Logan who looked like he was about to chew me out for coming in here, but when he caught sight of Pietro and Tabitha the lecture died at his lips.   
  
  
"I'll get the boy you get the girl," Logan ordered Scott. Scott complied without as much as a glare. I guess they had settled their differences without even noticing. They'd probably be at each other again pretty soon. Logan walked right through the fire while Scott pressed against the wall and walked around to an opening in the ring. Logan carefully took Pietro from Tabitha and Scott reached his hand to Tabitha, who grasped it as Scott picked her up. I turned around and started to run down stairs, but I tripped over something and tumbled down the stairs. My head hit the bottom stair and I was overcome with darkness.  
  
  
  
Since it was a tie through most of this chapter I had a tiny bit of Scrogue and Rietro.   
  
Scott's winning by one. For those who already voted, you can vote more, but your vote will only count as one. So if you want your person to win, you better encourage other fans to vote.  
  
Next chapter will be very emotional chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2

Rietro has taken the lead. I have to agree with Keiko, I don't like the the title Scrogue. So I'm going to call it Scogue, instead. You can still call it Scrogue, but I'm going to refer to it as Scogue. While I'm at it why not change Rietro to...Rotro. I don't know about that one, I'll have to think about it.  
  
  
  
My eyes fluttered open, I glanced around the mansion's infirmary. I groaned at the amount of light in the room and closed my eyes again. My head was killing me. What the hell happened?  
  
  
"Good to see your awake. It's been almost three days," Scott whispered quietly. My eyes snapped open again. He was sitting in a chair to the left of my bed. He smiled at me softly and touched his gloved hand to my cheek. I leaned into it. Always cautious. Scott wasn't afraid of my mutation, but he respected it and didn't try to out maneuver it like Logan and Pietro did. Pietro...Pietro!  
  
  
"Is Pietro alight?" Scott bit his lip. Oh no. He pulled his hand away from my cheek. This was not getting better, I thought with rising panic. He cleared his throat nervously. My eyes started to water.   
  
  
"Let me tell what happened after you fell down the stairs. I hurried down after you, but I didn't see you fall so I tripped over you, Tabitha who I put down to her request, tripped over me and Logan..." He paused.   
  
  
"Logan what, Scott?" I asked with a tremble in my voice.   
  
  
"Jumped over us. He probably sensed us," He finished with a smile, "Pietro's fine. He unconscious, he had a concussion, but nothing permanent." I just stared at Scott for a moment.  
  
  
"Ya jerk." I punched his shoulder. He smiled innocently. I threw back the covers that were over me. My head protested, "Help me up."  
  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
  
"Scott. Now that we know each others name help me out of this bed."   
  
  
"You're something else, you know that?" He helped me out of the bed. I didn't have gloves on but he did. Forever cautious. I glanced up at him.   
  
  
"That's why you love me." I said slightly breathless. He pulled me closer to him. I gasped. My heart pounded against my chest. I swear he could hear and feel it. He lowered his face inches from mine. He was going to kiss me! Scott Summers, my future husband, of course he doesn't know that, was going to kiss my deadly lips. I never had felt such passion and lust in my life, then again I haven't had anything to compare it to. He put his hand behind my head and tilted it upwards to his lips. He slowly, teasingly, lowered his head again and stopped above my lips. I whimpered impatiently wanting this so badly. A small teasing smile on his face.   
  
  
"Most definitely," he whispered. His breath tickled my lips. My heart sped up. He loved me. Untouchable Rogue, not Ms. Jean Perfect. I stood on my toes trying to force my lips to his. He lowered his lips to mine! My mind reeled. I was kissing someone! God, his lips felt so good. A sensation started in my stomach and went directly to between my legs.  
  
  
"Excuse me!" Scott and I pulled apart. It hit me that we had barely kissed for 3 seconds. That's why I didn't suck the life out of him. Jean smiled sugarily.  
  
  
"Scott, Professor wants to see you," Scott ran an irritated hand through his hair. He pulled away from me reluctantly and walked past Jean out the door. As soon as he left she dropped the I'm-a-Barbie-girl smile and glared at me.  
  
  
"Look, Rogue," she spat my name with venom. I arched an eyebrow at her dangerously. This bitch just interrupted my first kiss she better be prepared, "I'd hate to see you hurt, so why don't you give up on Scott." She flipped her hair arrogantly. Who did this bitch think she was? "He's only going to dump you for me, so why not save yourself the heartache, and don't continue to hope you have a chance." I stared at her shocked by her audacity. I always knew Ms. Perfect was fake and I'm not talking *there* alone, but I never expected her to be this much of a bitch. I sauntered towards her and stood face-to-face.  
  
  
"Look, Jeannie," I spat like her, "Let me remind you that I was the one kissing Scott. Not you," Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her face went as red as her dyed hair. I pretended to brush something off her shoulder, "I just brushed that chip off your shoulder." I turned on my heel, which made me slightly dizzy, but I wasn't about let Jean see that. And walked out.  
  
  
  
(AN: I was thinking of ending it there but something tells me that I would have about 40 reviewers yelling at me. When I started to type this chapter Rietro was ahead by an amazing ten votes, but then Scogue came back and lessened the difference to only two votes. Then two more votes came in for Scogue. So it's now tied. How am I supposed to come to a decision if you guys can't? I didn't know there was that many Scogue fans on ff.net, hell, I didn't know that many were Scogue period. Oh, it's 23-23. Back to the story.)  
  
  
  
I walked into the lounge still fuming. Who do she think she is? My mouth dropped at what I saw. The Brotherhood were sitting in our lounge watching TV with the rest of the X-men, minus Scott and Professor, and they were acting like their mortal enemies were sitting across from them.   
  
  
"Uh...guys?" They looked at me. I pointed at the two teams.  
  
  
"They're staying here until Pietro gets better and they get some living accommodations." 'Ro answered.  
  
  
"Why can't you, like, stay here?" Kitty voiced from Lance's lap. Lance smoothed Kitty's hair while still staring at the TV.  
  
  
"We're too different to coexist." Lance muttered softly.  
  
  
"How are we different?" Kitty asked persistently. Lance ignored her and stared at the TV. Kitty grabbed his face and turned him to face her. Ow, feisty, "How are we different?" She dictated like she was talking to a three year old.  
  
  
Lance smiled sadly, "I'm not going to ruin your utopia that Xavier has worked so hard to create."  
  
  
"Utopia?" Kurt asked confusedly. "Vhat is dis 'utopia'?"  
  
  
"A paradise or perfect society. He's implying that Xavier has created a false paradise." Ororo glared at Lance. Lance looked pass Kitty and smiled evilly at 'Ro. Tabitha and Toad snorted in agreement. I had to agree with them. I sighed slightly. I could feel the tension rising in the room.  
  
  
"What do ya mean?" Evan looked away from the TV.  
  
  
"He's just talking to be talking, Evan, don't pay attention to him." 'Ro said in a condescending voice. Lance merely chuckled. I could see what he was doing: he was baiting 'Ro .  
  
  
"Fine. I'll humor you," Strike one, "What utopia?"  
  
  
"If you can't see I'm not going to tell you."  
  
  
"See he has nothing to say. He's full of talk," 'Ro baited Lance. Strike two, 'Ro you should have let it go.  
  
  
Lance never one to be out done answered, "Answer me one question, Strom. Why?"  
  
  
'Ro looked at him strangely, "Why what?"  
  
  
"Do you continue to protect people who would in a nano-second would turn you into a science experiment?"  
  
  
"Just because a few would doesn't mean-"  
  
  
"Get off it! You of all people should know that they would. They would dehumanize you so much that instead of having a name you would be a number. Number 16748 give us some rain, please. That's what they would have you doing, Storm, helping them control the weather, so that they could pick who would have food and who wouldn't."  
  
  
"Listen here-" Logan interrupted.  
  
  
"If not that, they'd have you in a circus." 'Ro listened to him stoically. Lance titled his head mockingly, "Or they'd just burn you to death," 'Ro gripped the tea cup in her hand tightly. The first emotion since Lance had begun talking flashed across her eyes: anger, "Just like they did to your parents in Africa."  
  
  
"You know nothing of my family affairs so don't pretend you do." 'Ro said in a low dangerous voice.  
  
  
"Oh, but I do. Your parents were burned to death because their daughter was a mutant."  
  
  
Evan frowned in confusion. Storm looked livid. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad, "No they weren't. You don't know anything of my parents death.   
  
  
"They were killed because they wouldn't hand their mutant daughter over.'  
  
  
"That's not true," She jumped to her feet. A peal of thunder and a clap of lightning bellowed making her look all the more frightening, "My parents were killed because they wouldn't pay their taxes to those leeches."  
  
  
"Does that help you sleep at night, Strom?" 'Ro had always been nice to me, she's was like a big sister, so when a deep guilt, pity, and hatred settled on me I knew why.  
  
  
She opened her mouth probably to curse out Lance, but she decided against it. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She grabbed her shaking hands and pressed them together, "I'm not about to argue with you about what happened in my life. And just because a few are racists doesn't give us the right to judge billions as racist also."  
  
  
"Why not? If one single mutant did something wrong and hurt a human they would declare all mutant dangerous and murderous. Why can't we judge them, as they would us?"  
  
  
  
"Because that's what makes us better them, our ability to forgive."  
  
  
"'That's what make us better then them,'" Lance mimicked. His eyes triumphant. 'Ro opened her mouth again, but it was too late. The damage had been done. She spun on her heel and left. Ow, strike three. You're out! Round one goes to Lance. Logan growled. Round two coming up.  
  
  
"Half pint, get off his lap," Logan extended his claws. Kitty shook her head and held onto Lance tighter.  
  
  
"Kitty," Lance murmured. Kitty looked at him then slowly slid off his lap. She walked next to me and stopped to look at me. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to reassure her that Logan wasn't going to kill Lance. I smiled at her softly. She nodded and left. I knew Logan almost as well as I knew Scott. He wouldn't kill in the mansion with the younger recruits hanging around. Logan just wanted to establish his territory, which in this case was 'Ro.  
  
  
"I'm debating whether to gut you now or take this outside." Logan growled. Lance just shrugged.  
  
  
"Whichever suits you better." Lance muttered mockingly. Logan closed the distance between him and Lance in a second. I jumped at how fast Logan moved. I could see the slight traces of shock on Lance's face.  
  
  
"Move and I kill him," Logan growled at Tabitha, Fred, and Toad. They all glanced at Lance for directions. He pressed his claws against Lance's throat.  
  
  
"Stay in your seats. Looks like me and Logan are about to have a conversation."  
  
  
"Let me remind you that you are a guest, an unwelcome one at that, in the house. It isn't smart to make the woman of the house upset. Especially, when we outnumber you about 4 to 30."  
  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
  
Logan looked at Lance warily. Logan wasn't stupid, "What hurt, boy?"  
  
  
"When those scientist lined your body with that metal. Did it hurt?" Logan growled, "Oh, I guess you don't remember." Logan growled deeper again. He pressed his claws deeper into Lances throat. A small trickle of blood poured out. Lance's breath sped up the slightest bit. Logan smiled murderously. He could smell Lance's fear. Lance never one to give up, "Are you going to stand by and watch what happened to you happen to the other ones in here? Storm? Cyclops? Xavier? Kurt? Kitty?" Lance paused as a poker player does before he reveals his last card showing his royal flush, "Rogue?" Logan paled slightly. I felt my heart warm slightly. I was Logan's favorite, I'd always known that, but I didn't think I meant that much to him.   
  
  
"They'd do that over my dead body. Or yours." Logan slashed Lance's shirt, but not his skin. Logan smiled evilly and walked out the room. He passed me and touched my hair, tenderly. I smiled at him. Lance shook his head and turned back to the TV like nothing happened. Evan, Kurt, Tabitha, Fred, and Toad stared at him in shock. Lance just shrugged triumphantly. Then something in me snapped. Here he was acting modest and holier-than-thou attitude.  
  
  
"Ya arrogant asshole!" I screeched at him. His eyes swung to me in surprise. The others stared at me in shcok. Round three, "You're sitting here pretending to be better then what humans chracterize mutants as, but you're the epitome of it."  
  
  
He stared at me in absolute shock. He quickly regained his senses, "Look who's spewing about morals."  
  
  
"Hey, at least I ain't no hypocrite."  
  
  
"And I am?"  
  
  
"The dirtiest one alive."  
  
  
"Yo, you betrayed us." Toad voiced. I glared at him dangerously. He looked back at the TV.  
  
  
"Ah betrayed you?" I asked incredously. "Ah betrayed you?"  
  
  
"Now that we've established that let's move on," Lance sneered.  
  
  
"You betrayed me! Do ah have to remind you about the mutating machine?" I screamed at him. He paled.   
  
  
"What is she talking about?" Tabitha asked.  
  
  
"Stop pretending! Ah know the truth. Ah have Mystique's memories in mah head." I pointed to my head, "Ah know the truth. You were going to sacrifice me to get your revenge!"  
  
  
"What is she talking about?" We both turned our heads to see Pietro using the wall for strength. He looked slightly pale with a bandage around his head, but I was to irate to even care.  
  
  
"We're talking about the mutating machine ah was supposed to get in and die. You know the one ya'll made."  
  
  
Pietro looked at me like I was crazy, "I repeat what is she talking about?"  
  
  
"Stop acting, Pietro. The truth's already out and you're busted."  
  
  
"I don't have any damn idea what you're talking about."  
  
  
"Bullshit!" I whirled back to look at Lance. His eyes were apologizing to me, but I wasn't about to here it. Marie came out with a flourish. A sob racked my body. Lance looked at me surprised. He had never seen me cry. None of them had ever seen me cry, "Ah trusted ya," I whispered brokenly, "Ya were mah big brotha," My accent becoming thicker thought my tears. Lance looked away from me unable to look at me anymore. I nodded. Reality finally settled upon. Before I knew that they were planning to kill me, but it hadn't really settled in yet, but now it finally settled in. Slowly I backed out of the room past Pietro who looked confused as hell. For the slightest moment I thought that maybe he hadn't known, but with my luck that wasn't true.  
  
  
I rushed up the stairs. "Rouge!" I glanced behind me. With my blurred eyes I could still make out Pietro's form. No, not now, I didn't have the energy to deal with this. "Rogue!" He grabbed me and threw into one of the rooms of the mansion. He threw me on the bed. Pretty strong for a guy who nearly died. He straddled me. Marie stopped crying immediately. I stared up at him in shock. He looked down at me, his chest heaving slightly, because of his injury. "I didn't know anything about whatever you two were talking about." He whispered softly. His eyes begging me to believe him. I looked at him wanting to believe him, but afraid. "Then I'll just have to prove it to you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, hard. I gasped slightly and tried to fight him, but I couldn't. My body surrendered to the sensations he sent down it. I kissed him back passionately enjoying this. God, let me die now. I'll die happy. Wait a second something's missing. Like, my mutation. As soon as I thought that it started to suck the life force out of him. I tried to push him away put he kissed harder. He kissed me desperately. I kissed back just as desperately. His memories flooded into me.  
  
  
A gasp startled me out of my kiss with Pietro. My eyes snapped open and I pushed Pietro off of me who was unconscious from the draining. My eyes turned to the door and I froze. There was Scott staring at me with this hurt expression. His jaw clenched tightly. I had no idea what to say.  
  
  
"Scott, ah..." Scott turned abruptly and left. I stood there frozen for a second. Should I go after him and probably make things worse or should I wait until he cooled down? I jumped off the bed and raced down the stairs after him. "Scott!" I called on Pietro's speed and caught Scott in the garage, grabbing his helmet. "Scott. please let me explain!" He shook his head and sped away. I watched him disappear on the horizon. Tears streamed down my face again. Today had to be the worse and best day of my life. I found out that Scott is-was in love with me. I got my first and second kiss today from the only two people I have ever loved. I found out that there was no possible chance that I had read Mystique's memories wrong; I was going to be sacrificed. I found out that Pietro knew nothing of the plan. And I found out that Pietro was and is in love with me. And the thing is I'm not sure who I'm in love with.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. That is the longest chapter I have ever written! I can't believe it but Scogue is winning by two votes! I never thought I'd see the day.  
  
Okay here's how the voting will go. The chapter before I make my decision (I'll let you know what chapter that is) I'll have everyone vote for who they want again and count it as two votes. Also if you vote or review on every chapter from Chapter 1(not the prologue) up I'll count you vote as three votes. BYE! 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. The last two weeks were the end of the marking period and you know how teachers have try to squeeze everything in before the end of the marking period. Anyway Rietro is winning by one.   
  
  
  
"It'll be alright, Rogue," 'Ro tried to comfort me. I busted into another round of tears. It was over. Everything I had worked for the last year had failed. For a whole year I flirted, connived, and manipulated to get Scott and when I finally got him, I messed it up. My life was screwed, "I know Scott, Rogue, he's not about to give on you because of this."  
  
  
"Yea, the Dick loves you, kid." Logan tried. He smoothed my hair. I tried to smile at him from my spot on the couch, but I failed miserably.  
  
  
"I'd be surprised if he took her back," Jean sneered while looking through a magazine. Being unable to jump her at that moment I did the next best thing; cry harder.  
  
  
"Jean!" 'Ro yelled at her.  
  
  
"Thanks, Jean." Logan stated. My head snapped up in shock. What the hell? "For volunteerin' to take over Rogue's bathroom duty this week." I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smile. Jean shot Logan a disgusted look and jumped out of her seat.  
  
  
"But I just had bathroom duty last week," she whined.  
  
  
"Yea and you made the younger recruits do it for you." Evan voiced.   
  
  
"And she felt so guilty that she didn't do her share, that she volunteered to do her teammate's." Logan said in a sugary sweet voice. I had to bite my lip in order to not laugh.   
  
  
"I'm telling the Professor. It makes me sick how much you two," she pointed at 'Ro and Logan, "favor her," she shot me a nasty look.  
  
  
"Oh, I know you're not talking about favoritism, Jean." Scott said from his position at the lounge door. I gasped. When had he gotten back? It had almost been a day since he was gone. I should know, I spent most of it crying and avoiding Pietro, "I can't believe you had the audacity to say that Rogue gets favoritism and the Professor in the same sentence." Hope filled my heart. Maybe just maybe I hadn't ruined everything.   
  
  
"Why are you sticking up for her? She had her tongue down Pietro throat not even an hour after she had it down yours." Dear God, I'm going to kill Jean. I pulled off my glove this bitch is going down.  
  
  
"I'd hear Rogue's side of the story before you pass judgment, Cyclops," a voice voiced from the door. We all turned to the door and stared. Standing at the door was Mystique or at least I believe it was. She was dressed differently. She was wearing this skanky leather-clad outfit. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Logan's eyes were traveling up and down her body. Really?  
  
  
"All right, One-Eye, how much did you drink?"  
  
  
"I didn't drink anything, but I think you should listen to what she has to say."  
  
  
"Magneto's placed a bomb in here and it's about to go off in 4 minutes. I suggest you get everyone out of here."  
  
  
Logan glanced towards Scott, "You believe her?"  
  
  
"I figured she has a lot to lose if the bomb went off. Eight people close to her, I figured she's probably telling the truth."  
  
  
"Eight? Where did you get eight from?" Mystique asked.  
  
  
"Your boys and Tabitha, Kurt, Rogue, and Logan."  
  
  
"Logan?" I asked.  
  
  
"You're mad!" Mystique shot at him.   
  
  
"I wear rose-colored glasses, but I'm not stupid."  
  
  
"Depends on who you ask."  
  
  
Logan just watched with an amused smile. Oh dear God, Logan was having sex with Mystique. This day couldn't get any better.  
  
  
"Cute, Mystique, real cute."  
  
  
"Hold it!" 'Ro yelled. Scott and Mystique immediately quieted, "We can continue this outside. If there really is a bomb in the mansion its about to go off in 2 minutes." Oh shit! We had forgotten about the damn bomb.   
  
  
"Boys! Get your asses down here!" Mystique yelled. Despite my previous mood I smiled. Same old Mystique.  
  
  
"Mystique?" Lance asked from upstairs. My eyes narrowed slightly. This morning Kitty had come into my new room and told me that Lance had wanted to explain about the machine, but she forgot when she saw me crying. Pietro dashed down the stairs and tackled Mystique.   
  
  
"Mystique's back!" He hugged her. Then he glanced at what she was wearing, "Wow. What happened?"  
  
  
Lance, Toad, Fred and Tabitha soon followed him. Pietro helped Mystique back up to her feet. Toad, Lance, Fred grabbed her for a group hug. Tabitha watched on amused.  
  
  
"Let me go you spineless, pathetic excuses for mutants!" Logan and I began to laugh at the struggling Mystique. She pushed them off her which was no small feat.   
  
  
"Wow. What happened?" Lance asked noticing Mystique's attire.   
  
  
"Never mind that. Rogue, you're in charge. Get the other X-men and Brotherhood members out and away from the mansion. Me, Cyclops, Storm are going to get the younger recruits."  
  
  
"Don't give her a hard time, Jean." Scott warned and took off after 'Ro and Logan. I smiled at her triumphantly.   
  
  
"Damn, even when Cyclops' is mad at her he defends her. That's love for ya," Mystique sneered at Jean and walked out of the door. Jean glared at her. I followed her and the others after me. We took off in a jog to about 400 meters from the mansion. I turned around and looked for signs for signs of the others. I couldn't see them.  
  
  
"They're not going to make it." Kitty said.  
  
  
"We have ta go back and help," I ordered with rising fear. Where were they?  
  
  
"You can't you will get caught in the blast." Pietro reasoned. I shook my head. Scott was in there. If He died...No! He  
  
  
"C'mon Kurt. Bamf us back in 'ere." Before I could finish the last syllable. The bomb went off. Flames engulfed the mansion.  
  
  
(AN: Maybe I should end it there....Nah.)  
  
  
  
"No!" I screamed. Lord, No! Scott...Logan. A sob racked my body. Pietro grabbed me before I collapsed to the ground. He rubbed my back and muttered a few meaningless words. This wasn't happening. My life was over. Twenty four hours ago my life had been perfect. I had the man of my dreams. Twenty-three hours and thirty minutes ago I found out the guy that I'd love for a good year of my like had and returned feeling for me. Twenty-three hours thirty five minutes ago my world collapsed and I was left confused and desperate. One minute ago my soul died, "No!" I repeated. This couldn't be happening. Kitty fell to her knees and hugged me crying also. Evan just stood there shocked. Jean just stood there. The others ranged in motion from shock to worry to self-loathing.   
  
  
"Wait look!" Toad pointed at the door of the mansion door. It was being froen over. I held my breath. The door was then kick down. Bobby, Rhane, Paige, St. Johns, a hysterical Jamie, Jubilee, and Amara emerged. Please. Please. 'Ro flew out of the door shortly after. Come on. Nothing. That was it. Scott and Logan were dead.  
  
  
"No," Mystique whispered softly. I looked up at her. She was shaking her head in disbelief. I think she would probably be the only one that understand me at that moment.  
  
  
Suddenly a window broke. Logan rolled through it. Scott soon followed. I pushed myself out of Pietro's arms and raced back to Scott and Logan. I fell to my knees next to him and hugged him as he gasped for breath.  
  
  
"Baby, let go." He rasped. I blushed and let him go. I ran my finger over a scar on his eyebrow. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled at him tenderly.   
  
  
"Are you two okay?" Mystique asked nonchalantly like she wasn't about to cry a second ago.  
  
  
"Peachy. Storm, some rain please," Logan muttered mockingly while getting up.  
  
  
"Is it me or do yall have dis sense of deja vu?" I asked dryly.  
  
  
"Hey. Both of those are my lines." Scott protested.  
  
  
"Ya were a lil' short of breath so we decided to say them for you. Don't sue." I stated mockingly. He smiled which soon turned to a wry grin as it started to pour. All of the girls let out a shriek.  
  
  
"'Ro!" She smiled innocently.  
  
  
  
"Where's Charles any way?" Mystique noted.  
  
  
"He went to check on something."  
  
  
"I bet he did," She muttered quietly. I arched my eyebrow. I shifted my position on Scott's lap slightly. Pietro glanced at me, then turned away. Guilt settled on me. All day I had been going about Scott. I felt really bad. Why don't you just pour some alcohol on the wound, huh?   
  
  
"How much longer?" I asked, suddenly uncomfortable.   
  
  
"Couple of minutes."   
  
  
"Oh, come on Rogue. You act like being in a limo is an everyday occurrence." Kitty said enthusiastically. I still don't know how we allowed Mystique to convince us to go with her. After the fire had been put out Two long limos appeared and Mystique told us she was heading to the Himalayas were one of her hideouts were. We had been a little hesitant, but then she pointed out we had no where else to go.   
  
  
"Why we suddenly so antsy?" Scott whispered into my ear. I just shrugged trying to ignore the desire to kiss him. Nope not in front of Pietro. God, why was my life so confusing?  
  
  
The car stopped. The driver came around and opened our door. I stepped out first, glad to stretch my legs and get he hell away from my problems for a minute. You're going to have to pick soon a voice in my head nagged. I knew I had to soon. Neither of them would wait that long for me.   
  
  
  
I glanced around to make sure that everyone was asleep. They were. I climbed our my airplane seat and walked quietly up to the first class area. I glanced carefully through the little space in the curtains. Mystique and Logan were talking. I could see Logan's face, he appeared to be slightly upset. I quietly backed away from the curtain. My mind on those two. Was it just physical between them or where they in love? Like you need to be worrying about someone else's love life. I closed my eyes, when I got back to my seat, and tried to get some sleep...  
  
  
i"To what do I owe the pleasure of having your company, Miss?..."  
  
  
"Madame Glouton."  
  
  
"My my, confident aren't we. Really what that mi'lady's name?"  
  
  
"Madame de Glouton. I am going to be your wife."  
  
  
"We have but only met."  
  
  
"I am going to be your wife."/i  
  
  
  
  
i"Logan! Wait!"  
  
  
"For someone who can shapeshift you take an awful long time to prepare yourself."  
  
  
"You wouldn't want your future wife to look poorly done know would you?"  
  
  
"I still believe you somehow tricked me into proposing to you."  
  
  
"Oh, shut up! You proposed to me because you are head-over-heels for me."  
  
  
"That I am, dear. That I am."/i  
  
  
  
  
i"I hate you, do you know that?"  
  
  
"It's only the fourteenth time you said it in an hour. Now shut up and focus on your breathing."  
  
  
"No more children, Logan! I don't even want these two. Make the pain stop."  
  
  
"If you would stop wasting energy on talking and concentrate on breathing; I'm sure it would hurt less."  
  
  
"What would you know? I'm the one that's giving birth!"  
  
  
"No need to remind me."/i  
  
  
  
  
i"Kurt! Don't do that! Stay still you little-"  
  
  
"And I thought I was the one who had to watch their mouth around the kids."  
  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
  
"How's my lil' princess."  
  
  
"Good. Mommy said a bad word, but I put her on punish'ent."  
  
  
"That's Daddy's lil' girl."  
  
  
"Marie, go clean your room."  
  
  
"Okay, Mommy!"/i  
  
  
  
  
i"Mommy, what's wong?"  
  
  
"Daddy's gone. I have to go look for him."  
  
  
"I wanna come."  
  
  
"No, you stay here and watch Kurt for me. I love you."/i  
  
  
  
  
i"Stop! Let me go!"  
  
  
"Now, Now, Logan. We're not going to hurt you."  
  
  
"The hell you won't!"  
  
  
"Please subdue the test subject."  
  
  
"No!"/i  
  
  
  
"No," I screamed. Tears streamed down my eyes. I rocked back and forward. Everyone jumped at my yells, "No!" I pushed them away from me, "Stay away!" I gasped for breath, but it felt like I was drowning. I pulled my gloved off and felt up and down my arms. They were still there. No mad scientist was trying to line my body with metal. That wasn't me. That was Logan. I started to sobbed harder. Logan was my father. He had been so happy with his life before those humans had ripped him from us. Kurt my brother. Mystique my mother. I passed out.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I typed this whole thing in a day. I'm proud of myself. I'm leaning towards Scogue, because Ezmee's Pietro/Scott/Rogue turned out to be a Rietro (check it out it's a great story), but my mind can still be changed. I do feel bad that this was so Scott-centric, so I promise to make it up to my Rietro fans next chapter, but I might pick Scott in the end. The whole Kurt's-Mystique's-son didn't happen like it did in the cartoon. Mystique told Kurt one day. I know kinda weak, but I'm tired. 


	5. Chapter 4

(Sorry, guys. When I read this over after I posted it I realized that I had poted the wrong version of this chapter. It's an important part that can't be saved for next chapter so I reposted this chapter with the missing scene. For those who already read this there's an added scene. So scroll down and look for it.)  
  
Warning: get some snacks before you read this. It's a long behind chapter. It's almost 1 1/2 times longer than chapter 2 and ya'll know that was a long chapter.  
  
  
  
I shot up. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see. Where was I? My breath came quicker. All right, Rogue. Calm down. I forced my breaths to come evenly. Think, Rogue. Why would you be in a bed that's not yours. I reached out and felt on both sides of me. No guys. I felt my body for my clothes. They were still there. All right so I hadn't been drunk and some guy hadn't take advantage of me. That's always good to know. What's the last thing I remember? I groaned. Mystique's my mother. Logan, my father and Kurt my brother. The latters I could deal with, but Mystique...Alright I have to take that back. Of all the mutant women I know, if I had to pick one as my mother, it would be her. But then again I only two women mutants, Mystique and 'Ro. Don't get me wrong I love 'Ro, but I couldn't have her as my mother. She's too uptight. Mystique and I had been close when I was in the Brotherhood. She was a very cool mutant. She was the kind of person that you could spend a whole day with and still not be sick of her. When she wasn't on her bitch-trip, she was one of the easiest people to get along with. Tears started to fill my eyes as I remembered the good times I had with Mystique. I thought she loved me. People that love you don't plan to sacrifice you. Sobs shook my body. Why couldn't my life be easy? A year and a month ago, if you had told me that Mystique was my mother I would have been overjoyed, but now all I could feel was hatred.  
  
  
"Shush, little one." A voice, almost musical, whispered. A soothing hand smoothed my hair. I felt this peace come over. I immediately stopped crying. I looked up at the other person in the room. I couldn't see her, the voice was definitely female, but I could see traces of silver hair. I knew immediately it wasn't 'Ro, because 'Ro had white blond hair, she never called me "little one", and this voice had a French accent and By God! 'Ro wasn't French.   
  
  
"Who's there?" I hissed. I pulled my glove off ready to drain whoever had the guts to disturb my crying session. She put hand on my head again and this peace settled over me again. I closed my eyes enjoying the peace I hadn't felt in three days. She wrapped her arms around me. I just sighed content. Alright, I know it's stupid to let a stranger hug you, especially when you have no idea where you are, but I hadn't felt peace like this in… probably my whole life.  
  
  
"Tell me what troubles your soul, little one?"   
  
  
And for some reason I spilled everything. I told her of my problems with Pietro and Scott. My "family" problems. I even told her about my spilt personalities: Marie and Rogue. Something I hadn't even told Scott.  
  
  
"Tell me what you love about each of them. It help one to hear things sometimes."  
  
  
"Well, Pietro is fun, unpredictable, lovable, humorous, he's got the most beautiful eyes ah have ever seen, he's open to new ideas, he's young and carefree, he's a charmer."  
  
  
"Now, Scott."  
  
  
"Scott probably the exact opposite from Pietro. Scott's predictable, he funny in a different way, he's loving, selfless, honorable, he's got this mysterious darkness about him that's just so sexy, he has a nice body, he's experienced, he's a romantic, he's knows almost everything about me and ah him, he's ready to settle down and have a long lasting relationship."  
  
  
"Though choice. But from what I gather the question isn't who your in love with. But who you are. Marie loves Pietro, because he represents innocence, spontaneous childishness, and first love, things that Marie lost when her mutant powers manifested. Rogue loves Scott because he represents stability, dependability, true love, control, but also mystery, which is who Rogue is. She's dependable, always there and ready for the fight, she's mysterious, she's always in control. Whether it's in control of the fight, people or even Scott. Rogue to a certain degree control over Scott. She knows what he's going to do and how to make him do what she wants. The question is who are you." I turned her words over in my head. She was right. I loved both of them, but the question was: who am I?  
  
  
"It grows late. You should get some rest, little one." She untangled me and my long limbs from her arms and laid me down back on the pillow. She smoothed my bangs away from my face. She placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I smiled sleepily.  
  
  
I yawned tiredly, "Wait! Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
  
She chuckled lightly, "You are with friend, little one and my name is Chastity. Good night." I was among friends? Oh yea we were going to stay at Mystique's house after the fire. That's where I must be. I sank happily in sweet oblivion.  
  
  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. All the Goth make-up was gone. I wasn't wearing pink and blue make-up or anything cheery...just nothing intimidating. I had to look good today. I had to fix things between me and Scott., "Vanity thy name is Rouge." I spun around to face Pietro who was leaning on the doorway of my room. I glared at him. All this heart ache and confusion I was feeling was all his fault. If he hadn't had the nerve to kiss me, then Scott and I would still be together, the mansion wouldn't have blown up, and I wouldn't have had those dreams. I would be in perfect bliss right now if it wasn't for him. Ignorance is bliss, "You were never a morning person, Rogue."  
  
  
"Ah like mornin', it's the people an can't stand."  
  
  
"Ah, Touché."  
  
  
"What do you want, Maximoff?"  
  
  
"Ow, that hurt, Roguey, but I'm going to ignore that. How's your boyfriend?" He asked mockingly. My temper flared. Someone remind me why I ever liked this guy.   
  
  
"Get out, Maximoff, or ah'll have Scott and Logan in 'ere faster than ya can blink or run."  
  
  
His eyes flashed threatingly. He stalked closer to me. What the hell was he up to? I backed away from him, but he followed. He wasn't stupid enough to kiss me twice within a three-day period, was he? He tugged at the scarf around my neck. What are you up to? He pulled the scarf off my neck and closed the small amount of space between us. A sly smile formed on his lips as he draped my scarf across my mouth. My eyes locked with his; they had darkened slightly.  
  
  
"Pietro?..."I whispered breathlessly.  
  
  
"I liked kissing you." He murmured and placed a kiss, through the scarf, on my lips. Now why the hell hadn't I thought of that? Kissing through material so I couldn't suck the life out a people. Duh! Pietro nudged my lips apart. Hesitantly I parted my lips. His tongue, protected by the scarf, entered my mouth. Even through the barrier I could still feel the moistness and hotness of his tongue. I moaned into his mouth. My arms sought their way around the back of Pietro's head. I ran my hands through his white blond hair. His tongue roamed around my mouth. I tentively stretched my tongue to his. Our tongues began to wrestle. He moaned slightly. My heart sped up and I pressed myself to him. His arms encircled my waist. My lungs craved air, but I pressed my lips to his desperately. Softly he pushed me away from him. I took deep breaths to squelch my lung's thirst. I stared into his eyes. He smiled and removed the scarf. I watched his movements numbly. My mind blank, nothing but the strong need for his lips back on mine. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and left. The heat and warmth immediately left me. I sank to the floor slowly. Damn! Two minutes ago I had known who I loved: Scott, but now...  
  
  
  
I pulled the jacket I had found closer to me. Figures it would be cold up in the mountains, but it was beautiful. From the balcony that I was standing I could see the snow covered Himalayas. There was fresh foot of powder on the ground. Lord it was beautiful up here. And the mansion that I was in was just as beautiful as the scenery.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Scott whispered to me. I glanced up at him and blushed as my eyes trailed down his body. He was wearing a turtle neck and jeans that fit darn good. I blushed and bowed my head, "You look good too," He mused. I merely blushed harder. "You alright?" He asked again. I glanced at him and smiled. He's a good man. He more worried about if I'm alright from some nightmares than stuffing his tongue down my throat. And even if he did make out with me he wouldn't act like nothing happened afterwards. My eyes narrowed slightly as I remembered Pietro's behavior after I came down for breakfast-er, lunch, so I overslept a little. He had ignored me like nothing had even happened. He even had the nerve to talk to another girl. One of the teenage girls that live here: a Goth-girl that wears all black, Mirage, I believe her name was. She ignored him, but that's besides the point. The first time Scott and I held hands, the following morning he kept glancing at me from the across the table, then quickly adverting his eyes. I mentally snorted. As mushy as it sounded I could see Scott's eyes even though they were covered by the shades. Scott had this intense stare that you could just feel.  
  
  
"I'm fahne." I whispered after he repeated it a third time.  
  
  
"Nope, not buying it. If I have to ask three times then that means something important on your mind." I smiled. He knew the most trivial things about me. I tilted my head and glanced at him challengingly.  
  
  
"Can you guess what's on mah mind?"  
  
  
"Mystique, Kurt, Logan and you are a family." I just stared at him in shock. He chuckled that chuckle I love so much, "I heard you talking to Chastity last night."  
  
  
My eyes widened in panic, "How much did you hear?" I asked.  
  
  
"Just the part about the memories you had on the plane. Last night I had set my clock to go off every hour so that I could make sure that when you woke up you wouldn't panic. I wanted to stay in your room, but the Missing Link wouldn't let. I believe his exact words were, "Hell no." I could imagine Logan-Daddy-saying that to him.   
  
  
"I don't deserve you." I blurted out. He stared at me shock. I blushed again.  
  
  
"You deserve the best and only the best. Never let any one tell you that you don't deserve the best."  
  
  
"I've got the best." I smiled at him. He just adverted his eyes from me. I began to panic slightly, "Scott, we haven't we talked about what happened? I mean if I saw you with your tongue down Jean's throat, I would at least be a little mad."  
  
  
"It's the past, Rogue, let it be." He murmured.  
  
  
"No!" I hissed furiously. Why wouldn't he talk about this? "Are you that mad at me?"  
  
  
"I'm not mad at you. It's just..."  
  
  
"Just what?"  
  
  
"It forced me to realize...that," He took a deep breath. Oh Lord, "we are at two different stages of our lives." I stared at him uncomprehending, "You're looking for a boyfriend, and I'm looking for a wife. It would be unfair to both us to even pursue this relationship. It'd be another six years before you even ready to think marriage, me merely two. It just wouldn't be right. I would expect this from you, and you would expect another thing from me."  
  
  
I just stared at him blankly. He was breaking up with me. Oh hell no! He had to be kidding if he thought that he was going to break up with me and just forget.  
  
  
"Rogue, say something."  
  
  
"What do you want me to say?" I whispered calmly like we were having a regular conversation, "Thank you? Well thank you, Scott, for being to honorable and making my decision for me. Because obviously I'm too young to make it on my own-"  
  
  
"Rogue, don't be like that-"  
  
  
"Like what Scott? Do you want me to throw a temper tantrum? Breakdown and cry? What do you want because it doesn't matter what I think."  
  
  
"I'm only trying to protect you."  
  
  
"Sorry to inform you, but the role of mah father has been already taken. But, hey! if you want it that bad go kill Logan for it." I turned on my heel to leave, but he grabbed me.  
  
  
"Rogue, our relationship is the most important thing to me right now. If we were to lose it because it wouldn't work as a couple, I'd..."  
  
  
"Ever think that maybe I'd hate you more for not giving our love a try?" I pulled my arm away from him and walked away. I felt something in me break. I will not cry. I will not!   
  
  
"Excuse me are you okay?" a girl asked. It was that quiet girl: Verona. I just shook my head and ran up to the room I was staying in and collapsed in the bed. It's over. It's over. Tears slid down my cheeks. Damn you, Scott Summers. Damn, you.  
  
  
(THIS IS THE MISSING SCENE.)  
  
  
I glanced down the mountainside. I was really far up. If I was to jump...  
  
  
"No guy is worth jumping over." A soft voice behind me said. I looked over my shoulder at Mommy dearest. I glared at her, "It's a free country and I own it anyway." I turned on heel and began to walk away. I didn't feel like putting up with this, "You seriously weren't going to jump were you?" she asked indifferently. Why did my mother have to be such a bitch? I mean what kind of mother asks their child if they were going to jump off a cliff with indifference? The kind that was going to sacrifice you that's what kind. Suddenly the need to make Mystique feel some of the anguish I was feeling, overwhelmed me.  
  
  
"Ya know we're real lucky that you're sleepin' with Logan or after that bomb we might have been out in the cold." She glanced at the snow on the ground and smiled wryly. Not the least detered I tried again, "So how long do ya have to sleep with a guy before he has you doin' his every whim. Didn't take long for Magneto." Her eyes exploded in anger. Oh yea, now I was going to get my fight.  
  
  
"Don't talk about what you don't know, child. So just shut up." she hissed.  
  
  
"Don't order me around! You're not mah mother." I shot at her. Hurt flashed past her eyes so quickly I wasn't sure whether I imagined it or had it really been there. She raised her chin slightly.  
  
  
"I will repeat don't talk about what you don't know, alrgiht? And to let you know, even though you don't need to know, Magneto and I never slept together!" She shot at me utter digust.  
  
  
"Oh please! Ah bet you and Magneto planned this whole thing! The mansion blows up, we come here, ya'll attack and kill us all. Perfect plan."  
  
  
"If I were to do that I would have killed you by now. You X-freaks are running up my food bill." Leave it to her when things get serious for her to start cracking jokes.  
  
  
"I bet you sleepin' with Logan is part of the plan too." Her hand slapped across my face. She slapped me! This woman slapped me. My mother slapped me. Well that's after you insinuatated that she was a slut. I put my hand to my cheek and stared at her in shock. She stared at me with a shocked expression too. My eyes began to tear. Slowly the tears began to fall.  
  
  
"O lord. Marie, I'm sorry. I really am." She wrapped her arms around me. I immeadiately snuggled into the embrace seeking her warmth. She bagan to sing this song that Irene used to always sing to me. My eyes dropped and I surrendered to the tiredness of my body.  
  
  
(I needed to add the mother-daughter "bonding." That's all that changed from the original chapter.)  
  
  
"Wakey, wakey," Someone said. I groaned and snuggled under the covers, "Alright I tried being nice, now I'm doing my way." the covers were pulled off of me.  
  
  
I shot up to yell at whoever had the nerve to wake me, but the threats died at my lips. A tall black girl, with long brownish hair, big lips, and big hazel eyes stared at me expectantly. She was pretty, "Who the hell are you?" I snapped.  
  
  
"Ow, I'm hurt. No one let you know who I am? Name's Nuvian."   
  
  
"Rogue."  
  
  
"Everyone in here knows who you are. The infamous Rogue. Mystique's baby girl."  
  
  
"She talks about me?"  
  
  
"Talk about you? Dat's an understatement, chick. It's always 'Rogue this' or 'Rogue that' or 'Rogue would do it this way.' Ya damn well broke her heart when you joined the Xavier-men."  
  
  
"X-men," I amended. She merely snorted. I ignored that, "Really if Mystique's so proud of me why the hell was she planning to sacrifice me?"  
  
  
"Come again."  
  
  
"Do you know about the mutating machine?"  
  
  
"Yea. The one you were 'posed to be in?" I merely nodded, not trusting my voice. "I think you should get the whole story before you go accusing peeps."  
  
  
"Ah've got the whole story. Ah have Mommy-dearest memories in mah head."  
  
  
"Really? Explain the situation in which da machine comes up."  
  
  
"Magneto," her eyes narrow every so slightly, "is talking to Lance and Mystique about the machine. Explaining every little detail to them."  
  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
  
"Nothing. They remained quiet through the entire conversation."  
  
  
"So you naturally assume that they agreed with Maggot."  
  
  
"Well they weren't exactly objecting. And after Magnetp left, Lance said 'Maybe we should.'"   
  
  
"Ever think that he was talking about killing Magneto or turning against Magneto?"  
  
  
"Then why did Lance look so guilty when I confronted him about it?"  
  
  
"That don't mean he was going to sacrifice you. He was probably upset that he didn't protest to it or that you found out that he was afraid of Maggot." I turned her words over in my head. Could be? I would love to have Lance back as my brother. I already have a little one.   
  
  
"Excuse but what taking so long, Nuvian?" A female voice with a New York accent. Mirage, the one Pietro was talking to earlier, stood at my door, "Ya only had to wake her and bring her down to the Stimulation Room."  
  
  
"That's Mirage. She's our team leader, and seems ta think that she can boss everyone around." I glanced at Mirage again. This girl really likes black. Her hair was black, her clothes, lipstick, even her eyes were black. Her eyes were seriously black, but she wasn't freaky looking. She's probably the only person I know that wore black lipstick and manage to look beautiful. Her skin was the only thing that wasn't black. She had pale white skin that complimented the darkness of her hair.  
  
  
"That's because I can. Now get your big ass downstairs. I'll get Rogue their."  
  
  
"Aye aye, captain," Nuvian hissed mockingly, "See ya downstairs and think about what I said." Mirage glared at Nuvian's retreating form.  
  
  
"There's been a challenge. Xavier-men against my team in a stimulation. Team leaders go up against one another one-on-one." Her against Scott.  
  
  
"Do me favor?" She arched her eyebrow, "Kick his ass good." She smiled.  
  
  
"You and Lover Boy having problems?"  
  
  
"Yea, kinda."  
  
  
"When Mom-"  
  
  
"Mom?"   
  
  
"Mystique."  
  
  
"We're sisters?" I only remember me and Kurt and from what I can tell she's about three years older than me, so I should have some memories of her. I've got family popping up all over the place.  
  
  
"Adopted."   
  
  
"Oh, all right. Continue."  
  
  
"When Mom and Dad meet, Mom was ready to get married, but Dad wasn't. She waited ten years before he was ready to marry." I just stared at her. She smiled mysteriously, "Let's go we're late."  
  
  
  
"Alright this is how this is going down. I know for a fact that you X-men know what a battle stimulation is," Mystique started. I noticed that the Brotherhood wasn't here. Odd, "It's X-men versus the Fold. Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Spyke, and Jean vs. Vamp, Bookworm, Lolita, Fearoh, and Scarlet Witch. The goal is to get the flag before the other team does, anyway you have to. Understood?" We nodded. Just what I needed something to get my mind off of-Scott walked in followed by Mirage. I glared at him slightly, but he ignored me, "Just in time to see your team lose, Cyclops."   
  
  
"I thought we were talking about my team, not yours."  
  
  
"Nice one, One-Eye."  
  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
  
"Wait," I said suddenly. Their attention turned to me, "You guys have the advantage. I'm sure you know our powers."  
  
  
"Nice analysis of the situation. " Mirage complimented. I merely smiled, "Verona."  
  
  
"I'm Verona a.k.a. Bookworm," the quiet girl with light blue hair whispered. She looked really fragile. Her eyes matched her hair. I wonder if she dyed it, "My mutation is super-intelligence. Nuvian a.k.a Vamp has the power of a vampire-"  
  
  
"Hold up! She turns into vampire?" Evan asked.  
  
  
Nuvian's eyes turned to this yellow color. She smiled to show her fang teeth. That's just cool. Kitty shrieked and ran out of the room, "Oh, don't worry. I don't bite...hard."  
  
  
"As I as saying, Lolita no code name, has the power to become invisible," I glanced at the Spanish girl in the corner. She had big brown eyes, and curly hair. She glanced at me and smiled slightly. I smiled back, "Ayisha a.k.a Fearoh, has the power to transform herself into what other people fear," I looked at the blonde with electric blue eyes. She looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly. Suddenly a thought came to me. Chastity? Who was Chastity? I'd ask Verona after she was done introducing everyone," And Wanda-"  
  
  
I bolted up in my chair, "Wanda? As in Pietro's sister?"  
  
  
The Goth with red highlights narrowed her eyes dangerously, "We have the same parents, that's it."  
  
  
"I can't believe that you two are under the same roof and somewhat getting along," I blurted out before I even thought. Her eyes widened. Oh shit. It suddenly hit my why the Brotherhood hadn't been here.   
  
  
"He's here?" She asked. She jumped out of her seat and out of the room.   
  
"Wanda! No!" Mystique yelled and went after her.   
  
  
"Run, Pietro, run," Scott muttered humorously. I glared at him and went after Mystique. Pietro is going to get killed if Wanda gets to him. Hey, would it be that bad? Then Scott wouldn't have any doubts about you and him. Shut up, Rogue. Marie took over again.   
  
  
"Oh shit!" She found him. Pietro came dashing out of the room and passed me. I just stood there for a minute. Wanda ran after him the whole mansion began to shake. Paintings were flying off the wall and at Pietro who kept trying to duck them. She threw a lamp at him with her powers. Everything that wasn't nailed to the ground was flying at Pietro who was trying his best to avoid everything. I followed them down to the living room. Pietro looked around desperately for an exit. His blue looked towards my desperately. She suspended him in the air. Scott watched from the doorway along with the others. I could tell they were in shock about Wanda's power.  
  
  
"Wanda, please. Don't do this to me." he begged. I slipped my glove off. I wasn't thrilled about draining her, because I doubted that I could control her powers, but I wasn't about to let Pietro get killed. I slowly crept behind her.  
  
  
"You will pay. You and Him!" she raised her hand to throw Pietro out of the window.   
  
  
"Wanda! We will have our revenge on Magneto!" Mystique tried desperately to calm Wanda.  
  
  
Had I been paying attention to what Mystique had said, I would have been seriously confused, but I didn't. I got ready to lunge, but suddenly this beautiful women appeared next to Wanda. She had electric blue eyes. I've seen those eyes somewhere before...anyway, she had a gentle face, and long flowing...silver hair. Chastity! She touched Wanda's head. Wanda dropped to her knees. Pietro dropped to the ground along with everything else in the room. I took a good look at Chastity. She was tall. She looked delicately-built but there was something abut here that warned you not to underestimate her.  
  
  
(AN: Alright let me explain this. Chastity has the powers of a witch. Now let me explain something, I thought of Chastity months before I even knew Wanda existed. Yet they're almost the same person, I thought of witch powers for Chastity, without even knowing that Wanda had them. I thought of Chastity being related to Magneto. I thought of Magneto locking Chastity away. It's scary how much my character and Wanda are alike. Man, me and the cartoon are on the same wavelength. Maybe if I start thinking about Rogue, they put her in more episodes.)  
  
  
  
"Wanda," she whispered softly. Yep, that's her alright. I know that voice anywhere, "I thought you were over your anger. You were promised revenge on Erik. Isn't that enough? " She sounded hurt. Like, Wanda being angry at Pietro hurt her, but I could tell that she wasn't disappointed in Wanda.  
  
  
Wanda merely looked away from Chastity. 'Revenge on Erik?' as in Magneto? Why would she and Mystique want revenge on him. Aren't they on the same side? Pietro stared at Chastity for a while. His eyes widened. Mine probably did too. That's were I had seen Chastity's eyes before. They were exactly like Pietro's.  
  
  
"Mom?" he whispered. That would explain why. She didn't even look old enough to be a mother, but then again Logan looks a lot younger than he is. She smiled at him softly. Her blue eyes lighting up.  
  
  
"My goddess," Storm whispered. Scott also had a stunned look on his face, "If you're Pietro's mother then...you're Magneto's wife."  
  
  
  
Wow! Magneto's wife is a woman's whose name means 'pure'. Ain't that an oxymoron. I've got a question for ya'll would you mind if I put a sex scene in the next chapter? I wouldn't want to offended a lot of people. I mean like one or three isn't bad because you can't please everyone , but I wouldn't want to offend a lot of people. 


	6. Chapter 5

It gets kinda anti-Xavier here. I have nothing against the guy it's just that it fits the story.  
  
  
  
"What?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Chastity was Magneto's dead wife.  
  
  
"Mom?" Pietro whispered in absolute shock. I know the feeling, I mused silently.  
  
  
"Stop calling her that! She could never produce something as evil as you!" Wanda hissed at Pietro. Ow that hurt. Pietro's eyes exploded in anger.  
  
  
"Wanda!" Chastity gasped.  
  
  
"I glad he locked you in there. You deserved it." He hissed back at her. At least my family isn't that bad.   
  
  
"Why you-" everything started to rise again. Round two.   
  
  
"Stop it, Wanda," Chastity whispered softly. Reluctantly Wanda obeyed, but she continued to glare at Pietro.   
  
  
"How the hell does a nice lady like you doing with a jerk like Magneto?" Daddy, I'm enjoying calling him that, asked.  
  
  
"People can change, Logan."  
  
  
"Magneto was always evil," Mystique muttered. We just stared at her. Was she serious? "What?" she asked like she didn't say wrong.  
  
  
"'Magneto's evil' is my line," Logan walked closer to her, "What's with the sudden change of mind?"  
  
  
Mystique flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Women's right to change her mind."  
  
  
"What does that have to do with you?" 'Ro insulted. Everyone laughed. Mystique glared at 'Ro dangerously, "and besides how do you plan to go up against Magneto if you cannot even beat me?" Mystique eyes exploded in anger. She stepped threateningly to 'Ro, but Logan grabbed her. They glared at each other for a while. Suddenly I remembered the last we had seen Mystique before she came back was the whole Asteroid M episode. It seems those two weren't done with their fight, "Truth hurts." 'Ro turned to leave.  
  
  
"Don't you ever wonder, Storm?" she whispered quietly as if the anger was suddenly drained from her body. 'Ro glanced at her cautiously. Mystique continued, "Don't you ever wonder about those wheel chair tracks? The ones by the fire?"  
  
  
'Ro whirled to look at Mystique with wild eyes, "Does everyone in the Brotherhood know my personal business?"  
  
  
"He talks about your parents." Tabitha whispered. I had a feeling that something big was about to go down and things were never going to be the same.  
  
  
"Who is he?" 'Ro asked in a controlled voice.  
  
  
"Magneto," Pietro answered.  
  
  
'Ro took a deep breath. I knew in her mind she was remembering what happened the last time she went up a Brotherhood member, "How would he know about my parents' death?"  
  
  
"Don't answer that. You know the answer, Storm. You've been denying it for the last decade." Mystique said to her softly.   
  
  
"Are you suggesting that Charles and Magneto where there, watching my parents burn to death," She whispered deadly clam. Calm before the storm. Bad pun.  
  
  
"That's crazy!" Jean spoke up, "The Professor would never-"  
  
  
"Jean, shut up." 'Ro muttered. Her eyes remained trained on Mystique.  
  
  
"I will not shut up! And I can't believe that you even want to hear this bull-"  
  
  
"Jean!" 'Ro snapped. I don't think I've ever heard 'Ro snap at any of us. She turned her attention back to Mystique.  
  
  
"They killed my parents did they not?" she whispered with a certainty that was unnerving. I stared at her stunned.  
  
  
"Whoa! What?" Evan asked. He looked like his skateboard had started talking. I noticed all looked shock except the Fold, Brotherhood, and Scott. Why the hell was Scott not shocked?  
  
  
"Lance gave it away. My parents were killed for not giving me up, but I assumed that they were killed by the African government, but they weren't. They were killed by Magneto and...Charles," She whispered as if it was the most normal thing to say.  
  
  
Jean found her voice first, "That's absurd! If the Professor really killed your parents then why would he recruit you and give you a place and food."  
  
  
"To ease his guilty conscience," Mirage volunteered.  
  
  
"It still doesn't make sense-"  
  
  
"People change their minds, Jean." Verona explained like she was talking to a two-year old. Jean glared at Verona, "Charles Xavier realized the err of his ways and "repented."  
  
  
"How dare you even suggest that! Charles Xavier is a Godsend!"  
  
  
"Bullshit!" Mirage spat. Her eyes burned with fire. She fixed a contemptuous glare on Jean. She was a scary picture, "Charles Xavier is the devil! He is a thousands times worse than Magneto. At least Magneto isn't a coward. Because of Charles Xavier three thousands mutant and non-mutants were killed. Just because he didn't have the guts to stand up to Magneto. If Xavier had had the balls to stand up to Magneto, Magneto would have been dead along time ago."  
  
  
"Save your breath, Mirage. He hasn't wronged her." Lolita tried to calm her leader.  
  
  
"He hasn't wronged anyone in this room."  
  
  
"Now that's bullshit. You know nothing of Charles Xavier's affairs! His cowardice has cost almost everyone in this room a person or the people that they loved." Mystique hissed. She looked visibly upset.  
  
  
"What has Magneto and/or Charles done to you?" Logan asked her. Her eyes hardened.   
  
  
"Nothing. What makes you think that?"  
  
  
"You said he's wronged almost everyone in this room."  
  
  
"I said almost."  
  
  
"I know you, Mystique. You wouldn't have given a rat's behind if they hadn't wronged you. So what has he done to you?" Something nagged me in the back of my mind, like I should have known the answer. Suddenly disgust came over me. I watched Mystique manipulate the situation; just like she did to me when I was in the Brotherhood. The need for vengeance started to overcome me.  
  
  
"Just because we're sleeping together, doesn't mean you know me."  
  
  
"I agree with that," I voiced. A small smile grace my lips. Time for the truth, "I mean you're sleeping with her and you don't even know that she's your wife." Logan stared at me for a second without any emotion. Then he turned to face Mystique with an arched eyebrow. Mystique stared at me with shock and mortification. She was probably planning to tell him when they fully got back together, all romantic-like. Well I'm sorry Mystique it's not going down that way, "Oh and 'ere's the kicker Kurt's yours. Oh and me and Kurt are twins. Congrats, Daddy." Logan took a step threateningly, but calmly towards Mystique.   
  
  
She stumbled away from him, "Logan, I was going to tell you. I promise." She whispered trying to appease him. She fell back onto one of the couches. His claws popped out and he pressed then dangerously close to her neck. This what you deserve Mystique.  
  
  
"You would let Magneto put our daughter in his mutating machine?" He whispered, I think that's the first time I ever heard him whisper. I felt my heart warm again. He remembered. Well I was crying all over him when I had first came to the Institute. Mystique relaxed slightly.  
  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
  
"Liar," I hissed at her. She glared at me.  
  
  
"It was Magneto's suggestion. I had no attention to put you in there. Lance and I were planning let him believe we were going to do it, then at the last second force him into it." She replied calmly. Daddy-Logan-Daddy stared at her for a second. He glanced at me as if to say 'do you believe her?' I glanced at Lance who looked relieved like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. The conversation I had with Nuvian returned to my mind.  
  
  
"If that's the truth, Lance," he looked at me hopefully and at that moment I wanted to believe it was the truth with all my heart, "why didn't you tell me when I was yellin' at ya the otha day?"   
  
  
"You didn't give me a chance to." He replied simply. I stared into his brown eyes for a second.  
  
  
"It doesn't add up, but just maybe...." I let my sentence trail off. A sudden door slam diverted our attention.  
  
  
"Kurt!" Tabitha yelled after the door slammed. She ran out after him. I bit my lip as guilt washed over me. I had forgotten about Kurt.   
  
  
"Damn," Daddy muttered. Exactly what I was thinking. He glanced down at Mystique, "How far can he get?"  
  
  
"Well there's nothing but mountains for a good 50 miles, that if he doesn't bamf, but then again he can only bamf 3 miles at a time."  
  
  
"I think you should give him sometime to sort through his thoughts," Scott voiced from his position at the door. I jumped slightly at his voice he hadn't said anything for this whole conversation, which was down right odd for Scott Summers.  
  
  
"He speaks," Mystique muttered sarcastically, "Are you going to get off of me?" She glanced up at Logan. He just withdrew his claws from her throat but didn't move form his position. And smiled wolfishly at her. She merely rolled he eyes. Suddenly her eyes narrowed at her, "Wait a second, how come you're not surprised about Kurt and Rogue?"  
  
  
"I heard Rogue telling Chastity."  
  
  
My eyes snapped to Scott's, "What do you think he would let me come to check on you alone? In the middle of the night? With you all venerable."   
  
  
"I can't believe that you would sit quietly while she blasphemes the Professor." Jean huffed. I rolled my eyes. Didn't she ever give up?   
  
  
"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."  
  
  
"It's not an opinion." Mystique snapped at him.  
  
  
"Of course." Scott replied mockingly.   
  
  
"You know nothing!" Mystique hissed at him.  
  
  
"The only thing I don't know is why? Why did you join up with Magneto after he told those scientist where you and Logan were hiding?"   
  
  
"How did you-" Her voiced was trembling. I don't think I've ever seen her this emotional.  
  
  
"Magneto has killed people close to everyone in this room, except you. Xavier told him where you two were hiding and because he couldn't kill you both of you, he separated you and even turned you against each other."  
  
  
Mystique merely closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "He made it seem like the non-mutants had taken you," her eyes opened and she stared into Daddy's eyes, her voice calm and controlled, "from me. We had been running from those same scientist for four months, when they caught you I wasn't too shocked. I was shocked they had found where we were, but not that they found us. It didn't even enter my mind that Erik had anything to do with it. I knew that Xavier had known where we were, but at that time he and Magneto had fallen out. Magneto came to me and told me that they had killed you. He promised me that he was done torturing mutants. He had realized that mutants that didn't think non-mutants were out to kill weren't a threat to him. He realized that non-mutants were the real threat. His new goal was to make mankind bow to us or at least accept us. He was the only one left that understood me. He was the only one who understood what it was like for no one to understand you. He was the only one to understand what it felt like to have everyone hate you because you were different, because you weren't born like them." Her eyes began to fill with tears. I felt this deep sense of guilt overcome me. I had reduced my own mother to tears. God, I was sick, "You were gone...There was no one else," She whispered brokenly. Tears started to pour out of her eyes, "I trusted him. He was the only one else... I had put up with the looks of disgust and hatred for since I was born. The names, the beatings, the hatred... but I deserved it, I was a freak... but they had gone too far. I might have been less human than them, but I deserved to have a family...to have you. I deserved that little bit...They had to pay! Dammit, Logan, they had to pay for taking away the one thing I wanted more than life. They had to feel the pain they caused me! They had to understand..." sobs quieted her tirade. Logan engulfed her in a hug and tried to quiet her sobs. Quietly I walked close to her. I kneeled to level and whispered,  
  
  
"I understand." She looked at me, hope in her eyes.  
  
  
"Thank you," and hugged me. Softly I began to cry. Cry for all the pain my mother had experienced and for the bond forged of pain. I cried for us.  
  
  
  
"Why were you quiet the whole conversation?" I asked him as I slipped into my nightgown.  
  
  
"I was thinking. You know how Mystique said he killed people close to us. Well my parent died in that plane crash. Planes are made out of metal."  
  
  
"Mah Lord. I'm sorry, Scott."  
  
  
"I'll survive." A silence enveloped the room.  
  
  
"You all right." Scott murmured to me. I tied my robe and nodded at him without him. I was too emotionally drained to even muster the least bit of hate for him. He lifted my chin up to him. I stared in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Whenever Kitty asked me what did I like most about Scott, I'd always reply his eyes. She looked at me like I was wierd. I merely smiled mysteriously. He smiled softly at me.  
  
  
***And if I was wrong   
I know I don't deserve this, yeah   
Don't stay too long   
I need to hear those words   
You used to tell me   
From way back when we were just friends***  
  
  
"Ah wish everything wasn't so complicated," I whispered to him desperately, "I don't know if I can be just friends, Scott."  
  
  
***Before this love affair began   
Tell me how a love can end***  
  
  
"I love you," he whispered softly.  
  
  
"Then why can't we be together?"   
  
  
"I'm afraid...to lose you. I can't..."  
  
  
***Or how a broken heart can mend   
Please tell me this is not the end***  
  
  
"Leave." He nodded, caressed my cheek, and left. I stared at he door.  
  
  
***Please tell me now   
How the ***fairy tale*** begins   
Or how it was supposed to end   
Please tell me that part again?***   
  
  
  
I shot up out of bed. My breath coming quickly. I ran my hand through my sweat-drenched hair. I closed my eyes and forced my breath to come regularly. The whole Mystique breakdown had brought up some more of her memories to my memory. I threw my covers off me and walked onto my balcony. I shivered as my sweat-drenched body with the freezing night.  
  
  
"Bad vreams?" A German accent asked. I glanced to my left and noticed Kurt sitting on the railing.  
  
  
"Mommy's memories."   
  
  
"Vhen did ya start calling her muzzer?"  
  
  
"She's not as bad as ya think she is, Kurt."  
  
  
"Yah, right," he murmured silently.   
  
  
"You shouldn't have left. After ya left Daddy asked why she joined up with Magneto. Ya know those scientists that experimented on Daddy? Turns out they found where he was hiding because the Professor told Maggs, who in turn told the scientist. Mystique, not knowing, joined up with Maggs to get back at humans for taking away her family. You should have seen her, Kurt, she was hysterical. The pain in her...She used to think that she deserved to be hated, called names, beaten. Her parents all, but disowned her when   
she mutated."  
  
  
"At least she vasn't vorn all vlue-skinned."  
  
  
"Ah think it would probably worse to mutate when your a teen. Ah mean all the people she thought loved her, turned against her. Ya were born like that, the few people that have actually become your friends love you for who you are. She's just trying to protect herself from getting hurt, Kurt. You have to understand that."  
  
  
"I understand. It's not that. It's...I veel like I don't vit in our family." I just stared at him incredulously. I suddenly understood what he meant.  
  
  
"Kurt, if everyone in the family was identical it would be boring. I mean we're all different. Ah'm a Southerner, You're German, Logan's, from what I gather, French, and Mommy's Austrian. We're all different."  
  
  
"You and Log-Daddy are close. And so are yah and Muzzer."  
  
  
"Mommy and ah aren't close. You two probably would get along better than me and her, because ya two have similar mutations. Just give her a chance. We can make our family   
work."  
  
  
"Isn't this just touching?" A deep voice mocked from above us. I tilted me head upwards. O dear,  
  
  
"Magneto?" Kurt asked.  
  
  
"One and only." I did the only thing I could in the situation. I screamed. He rushed toward me intending to shut me up. I dodged him and screamed louder. Where the hell is everyone?   
  
  
"Kurt! Go get Daddy!" I screamed at him.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't." Magneto grabbed him by the tail. Kurt bamfed away anyway. Magneto glared at me and I merely smiled. I glanced over the balcony railing, that's pretty high, but...I jumped off the railing and landed in the snow with my bare feet. That wasn't the smartest thing I've done. I set off in a run for the forest. If I can keep him busy then the others can come and help me. I jumped over the uplifted roots of the forest. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. I could hear the leaves rustling above me. Can't let him catch me. Why is he after me? Mutating machine. I tripped over a tree root. I glanced up and saw Magneto land above. I desperately tried to back away from. He stepped toward me, "I expected more of a fight for you." Suddenly the need to see him pay for the pain he had caused my family overwhelmed me. On pure instinct I kicked my foot out. It came in contact with that very sensitive area. He gasped and fell to his knees in pain. I jumped up and ran back to the mansion. You'd think the guy wear a cup. The mansion came into sight. I'm almost there. I could hear the leaves rustling again. No! Almost there! 200 meters. I can do this. 150 meters. I could hear him chuckling. God he was close! 100 meters. My vision started to blur slightly. My breath caught in my throat. 50 meters. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him. 10 meters. His hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him. I clawed desperately trying to get out of his grip. With a thunderous roar, Daddy tackled Magneto. I scampered away as they tumbled. 'Ro grabbed me and pulled away from them.   
  
  
"'Ro?" I muttered shocked. She rubbed my back comfortingly.  
  
  
"Go inside with the others." She ordered her eyes trained on Magneto. I don't think I've ever seen 'Ro look that deadly. Scott rushed over to us. He looked at me concerned. 'Ro handed me to him. He cradled me preciously, like I was a China doll.  
  
  
***Now tell me what's wrong   
I never meant to hurt you, no baby ooh   
Was it the home, the car?   
Or darling all those things we thought we needed   
But tell me even if it ain't true***   
  
  
He laid me on the bed carefully. I just held onto him like he was my savior. He rocked me slightly back and forward, "I have to go, Rogue."  
  
  
Don't let him go. He's not coming back to you if you do. He slowly pried my arms from   
him. I just stared at him. My eyes begging him not to leave me, "I have to. For my parents." I nodded and let him go. He walked down the stairs and outside. Tears fell from my eyes. I could hear the noises of the battle.  
  
  
"Hey," Pietro whispered. He sat on the bed next to me.  
  
  
"Why aren't you outside?"  
  
  
"Wanda doing a good enough job for both of us. Besides I don't wanna see him dead. I want him dead I just don't want to see it."  
  
  
"Chastity out there?"  
  
  
"Nope. She forgives him for locking her in a block of ice for 12 years. I can't believe she forgives him. She says Hate made him do it."  
  
  
"She's something else." I muttered staring out my window hoping I could see the battle.  
  
  
"You've chosen him, haven't you?" He asked hurt evident in his voice.  
  
  
"He won't have me."  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
"Do you love me, Pietro?" I stared in his eyes.  
  
  
"Yes." He answered without even blinking, I searched his eyes and I found the truth. I knew whom I loved. I knew who I was.   
  
  
"Pietro, I-"  
  
  
"Scott!" That horrendous scream made me forget what I was going to say. I sat   
dumbfound for a moment. Then it was as if things were moving in slow motion. I threw   
off my covers. No, Lord no! I raced to the balcony and glanced over it. Right under my   
balcony there was Scott. With a metal rod sticking out of his stomach. Blood flowed out   
of his wound and surrounded him like angel wings.  
  
  
***I wanna know that feeling   
That from way back telling me it was true that   
Love was sweet and innocent   
Cause you and I just can't be friends   
Make all the wrong go right again   
Where true love never has to end, ooh   
Tell me how   
Tell me how our love can win   
Just tell me this is not the end***   
  
***Tell me, tell me how this *fairy tale* begins?   
Or how it was supposed to end   
Please tell me that part again.***  
  
******************************THE END**********************************  
  
  
Is Scott dead? Is he alive? What was Rogue going to Pietro? That she loved him or that she was in love with Scott? Are Pietro and Rogue going to get together? Is Scott going to live and are Scott and Rogue to get back together? Guess what! You don't get to know. I   
tired of this story so if I get 30 reviews, I'll think about putting the epilogue,. If I get 40+ I write it. I would like to thank every person who reviewed. I love yall. Look for my new story coming out sometime this week: You Can't Walk Away From Love. (It's a Scouge/Rietro.) 


	7. Rogue

I was *convinced* to write an epilogue. Scogue came back with a vengeance and actually beat Rietro in the end, but I did say earlier that votes counted were the ones before deciding chapter which was supposed to be the previous chapter, but then again I didn't choose last chapter did I? So to make this fair Scott gets Rogue, Pietro gets Marie. How? I wrote two alternate endings that have nothing to do with each other. This one is Scogue and the other one is Rietro, so read whichever one you want to. I hope this satisfies everyone.  
  
I realized that I forgot to disclaim the song from last chapter; that was Toni Braxton's Fairy Tale. I thought of this story while listening to that song.  
  
  
  
He looked like an angel. So beautiful, so precious. Perfection. I just couldn't believe it. Scott was not laying on his back with blood pouring out of his stomach. God, tell me it isn't so. Tell me that I would wake up and he would still be there. Tell me that it wasn't over. Distantly I heard someone moaning Scott's name. It was me. I was moaning, rather screaming for him. Shut up. I couldn't I just keep screaming for him. He just couldn't be. It wasn't fair. What had I done to deserve this eternal damnation? First cursed with the ability to drain people with my skin, thus, denying me a lover. Finally I find someone who would love me, the untouchable, only to have him snatched from me.  
  
  
"Rogue!" I snapped out of my thoughts. Magneto hovered above. I stared at him numbly. He carefully scooped me into his arms and flew off with me. I just stared at the clouds numbly. Scott...  
  
  
"Magneto!" I glanced at 'Ro, her eyes set on Magneto furiously. She was flying to us in her nightgown. I'm going to miss her. All of them...Daddy, Mommy, Kurt, Pietro, Lance, Mirage, Scott...Lighting gathered in 'Ro's hand. I was going to die and it didn't matter. Scott was dead I had nothing to live for. Nothing at all.  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that. She'll be hurt too." She looked at me searchingly. I merely nodded. I was already dead, my heart just hasn't realized it and stop beating yet. Fight back, something in me hissed. I think it was Marie, but then again sweet innocent Marie would never say anything like that. Maybe it was one of the many voices in my head, but I, Rogue, did not have the energy, strength, or will to fight to him. I just didn't. More lightning gathered in 'Ro's hand. Her eyes begged me to forgive her. I forgive you and love you. Fight back. I can't. Tears welled up in my eyes, "If that won't convince you perhaps this will." He extended his his hand to a airplane that was flying past us. The plane stopped. I could hear the peoples screams of terror. They were going to die too. At least I would have company wherever I go.  
  
  
"What's it going to be Storm? Rogue or the people on this plane. One of them have to go. Will you pick a bunch of people that in a second would abandon you or a child that has been a sister to you?"   
  
  
'Ro took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter who I pick you're still not going to let Rogue go."  
  
  
He chuckled, "That what was wrong with Xavier. He lacked guts."  
  
  
"Charles Xavier lacks a lot of things." I definitely agree with that, but then again I'm the one not fighting back against Magneto. Magneto let go off the plane., "Let her go. You're going to die anyway why takes an innocent child with you?"  
  
  
"That's were you're wrong. I'm not going to die. Rogue might, but not me." A large aircraft flew up to us. It opened its door, "That's our ride. Tell the others Rogue says good bye." We flew into his aircraft. I watched 'Ro, helplessly. She threw lighting at the aircraft. It merely dissipated. The door shut and we were off to wherever we were going to go. He laid me down on the floor and chained me to one of the walls. I watched him chain me to the wall. He walked to the controls and sat down. At least my death will mean something. Maybe humans and mutants could understand each other once a good half of them are mutants.  
  
  
"Humans will never understand us." A woman's voice said in my head. My head snapped up. A women wiht long, black hair and piercing blue eyes was flying the plane. She glanced at me and turned her eyes back to where she was flying. Humans should understand you. You're just like them, I thought righteously. She glared at me.   
  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Magneto asked.  
  
  
"Couldn't you have picked a less bitchy mutant to put in that thing." She complained. Her high picthed voice grated my nerves. I'm glad her voice isn't that high when she talks to you telepathically.  
  
  
"She's the only one that would work in it."  
  
  
"Besides you that is." His eyes snapped to me. I felt my fight come back into me, "You're a hypocrite, Erik, do you know that?" I smiled at him dangerously.  
  
  
"Must admit that I expected you to give me a hard time."  
  
  
"I really thought you were smarter than that, Erik," I taunted. Adrenaline pumping through my veins. He merely arched his eyebrow at me, "If you haven't figured it out I'm not going to tell you, but I will ask one thing. Isn't it convenient how easily it was for you to capture me," I bluffed.   
  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
  
"We'll see won't we."  
  
  
"They don't know where I reside."  
  
  
"I sure hope I'm not wearing a tracking device." He stood up and walked to me. He paused. I smiled dangerously. He couldn't check me for bugs, because then he would have to touch my skin. He stood up and pulled some gloves out of his pocket. I merely smile.  
  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
  
"The one place you wouldn't put even gloved hands," I taunted. His eyes widened in realization. My smile grew. He rose and went back to his seat, "They're going to catch up to you."  
  
  
"By then it will be too late."   
  
  
  
I took in the details of the Mutating Machine. Pretty impressive. I wonder if it really works. For my sake it better not.  
  
  
"Where are they? I thought that you were wearing a tracking device." He mused mockingly.  
  
  
"They're coming in the back way." I replied.  
  
  
"Well then, they will be in time to see the feature presentation. I on behalf of all mutants and future mutants, would like to thank you for your sacrifice for your brethren. You will never be forgotten." I felt my breath come in quick breaths. I had never feared death, but suddenly I did. I didn't want to die. He flipped the switch. The bars began to spin. They picked up speed. I wanted to live. My body began to tingle. I glanced at Magneto who was smiling like a child on Christmas Day. Disgust filled me. He had to pay. He had to pay for Mommy, Daddy, Kurt, Scott...me. I had to make him pay. Dammit, he would pay. Energy filled me. Everything around me began to glow. The light became blinding.  
  
  
"What? What's going on?" I heard Magneto yelled. I couldn't see him anymore.  
  
  
Something in me snapped. Words from I don't know where tumbled out of my mouth.  
  
  
"For every life,  
For your eternal strife,  
On this day,  
A thousand fold you shall pay.  
The worse death, you shall die today."  
  
  
I could hear Magneto screaming in agony. More energy poured into me. I keep repeating those words over and over. A big explosion occurred. The light slowly subsided. I blinked and looked around. The machine was destroyed. I stepped out of it, glanced around, and notice Magneto lying face down and Fearoh standing over him, confused.  
  
  
"Ayisha?" I asked. She looked at me, then down at Magneto.  
  
  
"How-How did I get here?" She asked me. I stared at her, uncomprehending, "We were on the ship to come get you and suddenly I'm here and he's dead." I shrugged tiredly. Slowly I sank to the ground. What the hell had just happened? I heard footsteps approaching.  
  
  
"Rogue! Are you okay?" 'Ro asked me. Daddy kneeled next to me and hugged me. Mystique looked around. She spotted Magneto and looked at me shocked. She walked over to him, kneeled, turned him over, and checked for a pulse.  
  
  
"He's been terrified dead," she murmured. She glanced at Fearoh.  
  
  
"Fearoh! How'd you get here, and why the hell did you disappear so suddenly? " Mirage asked. The worse death, you shall die today, the words I uttered came back to me. Had me saying those words brought Fearoh here? I mean what's worse than dying from being petrified dead?  
  
  
"I don't know. I remember we on the ship together and all of a sudden Magneto's collapses to my feet dead." On this day a thousand fold you shall pay.   
  
  
"I-I think I killed him," I whispered so quietly that only Daddy heard.  
  
  
"What?" I explained, "We'll talk to Mystique about it later." I nodded.   
  
  
"Scott?" He frowned slightly.  
  
  
"He's a fighter. Chastity healed him up. She says should have been up, but he doesn't seem to want to wake up. I'm sorry, baby." He whispered softly. I just closed my eyes. It was just too much for me. Slowly I sank into blissful oblivion.  
  
  
  
"Rogue...Rogue?" I glanced around me. I was in this misty wasteland. Where the hell was I? Was I dead? The mist suddenly faded. I glanced around me. I was in some kind of tropical oasis. It was beautiful. I walked closer to the waterfall to get a better look at it. This must be heaven.  
  
  
"Rogue?" I turned. It couldn't be. I must really be dead.  
  
  
"Scott," I whispered so softly because I was afraid to ruin the serenity of the moment. I gasped. He wasn't wearing his glasses. I stared deeply into his blue eyes. They were just as I had imagined them. Shockingly blue with green around the iris. I felt like I was drowning in his eyes. They were gorgeous.  
  
  
"Beautiful," he whispered awed. I blushed when I realized that he was talking about me. He walked stood next to me. He caressed my cheek. He eyes widened in wonder.  
  
  
"We're touching." He whispered in awe. Tears poured out of my eyes. We were touching actually skin-to-skin contact. He tilted my head up towards him and kiss me passionately. His tongue pushed against my lips greedily. I opened without hesitation. His tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure. I felt something in me well up. Something that could only be described as love. He pulled back from our kiss, and trailed kisses down my neck. I gasped. His hand explored the curves of my body. I wondered idly if he could hear my heart, I could. Or maybe it was all the blood rushing to my ears. My hands began to wander his body. Lord, he was perfect in every way. I pulled his head to eye level with me. I stared deep into his eyes.  
  
  
" I love you, Scott Summers. Make love to me. Possess me." I demanded. And he did over and over and over again....  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" I shot up out of my pleasant dream. I stared at my two year old daughter. I glanced to my left where Scott lay still sleeping, "I'm hungry." She smiled at me innocently.   
  
  
"I was about to go get some breakfast. Why don't you come with me, Sasha?" Mirage asked from the doorway. I smiled thankfully at my sister. Sasha nodded eagerly, jumped off our bed, and out the door.  
  
  
"Enjoy the dream?" Mirage asked mischievously. I smiled at her. Her mutation, the ability to create somewhat-real dream worlds, was a blessing to me and Scott.  
  
  
"It went well." I stopped and thought quietly, "In the dream I had to relieve those four days before Magneto's attack." I paused again, "Thank you. I needed to remember how hard Scott and me fought for our love." She smiled and left.  
  
  
I sighed content and laid back in our bed, "Hey, beautiful," Scott murmured. I smiled at him. My gloved hand traced his glasses, lovingly. He was so perfect and so mine.   
  
  
"Sugah, do you believe in Fairy Tale endings?"  
  
  
*********************************THE END*******************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed reading Fairy Tales. Thank you for reading. DOn't forget to check out my new story coming out this week. 


	8. Marie

This is the Rietro version. Enjoy.  
  
  
Scott was dead. There was no other way around. He was dead and he wasn't coming back. Congratulate me. It only took me to the day of his funeral to realize that. Here I sat, next to Pietro, my glove hand clutching his like it was a lifesaver. Daddy sat on the other side me rubbing my hand unconsciously. I think Scott's death hurt him a lot more than he was willing to let on. Mommy sat on his other side. She looked genuinely sad. Her arm was around Kurt, who was crying silently. I glanced behind me at 'Ro. She smiled wearily at me.  
  
  
"How are you holding up?" She whispered. I merely nodded and turned my eyes back to the minister who was conducting the ceremony. It was a beautiful ceremony. I mentally laughed. That sounded like one of those empty comments someone who can't stand the person that died would say, but it was a nice ceremony. It was mutants only, people Scott had known and touched. Touched...No one every touched me like Scott did. I glanced at Pietro. His eyes were slightly gazed. I don't blame him for not paying attention. I mean him and Scott weren't exactly friends-hell, acquaintances. And besides I'm Scott's "widow" and I'm not even paying attention. Where was Alex? He said he would be here. Probably hurt too much. The minister had finished talking and individual people were talking about their experiences with Scott. I half tuned them out, until it was my turn to go up. I rose slowly and walked to the podium. The room became deathly silent. They knew who I was. I was the "widower." I had heard so many "I'm sorry's" that I was on the rim of screaming.  
  
  
I collected my thoughts. Pietro smiled at me from his seat, "Ya probably know who ah am. Scott's girl friend, lover, best friend. And that's who ah am. Ah was Scott's unofficial girl friend, lover, and best friend. Where Scott went ah was allows there behind him. At the mansion there was this joke that if you see Scott count to five and you'll see Rogue. Scott and ah were inseparable. 'Till death do us part.'" I paused for a moment, "It's ironic. Scott wouldn't commit to me because he was terrified of losing me. Ah lost him." A lump started to form in my throat. I gulped it down and continued. "He used to tell me that he wanted only three things from life; to find love, be able to protect everyone, and to go home one day. He got all three." I looked heavenward, "Scott, you're home now. Home with your parents and the other angels, because that's what you were, Scott, an angel. Sent to help, protect, and love everyone. May you find eternal happiness, like you have given to me, in your new home." Rivers poured out of my eyes, "I will always carry a part of you with me Scott, and I will always love you." I stepped of the podium and sat down. Pietro put a comforting arm around me as I cried. I'm going to miss you...  
  
  
  
"That was a nice speech," Alex whispered to me. I glanced up at him shocked. When had he gotten here? "I was here the whole time, I just didn't want to listen to everyone tell me how sorry they were. Like it was their fault my brother died." I nodded understanding. His shoulders hunched a little. "If anyone should apologize it should be Magneto," my eyes narrowed at that name. I honest to God hated that name and person it went with.   
  
  
"You think we should have killed him? I mean drugging him then dropping him off on the doorstep of that place where Daddy was experimented on. Or maybe him being experimented on by non-mutants is a good punishment, just like he did to my Daddy," I mused more to myself then Alex. A silence enveloped between us.  
  
  
"He would want you to move on," Alex whispered to me. I nodded and hugged him.  
  
  
"Thank you."   
  
  
  
"That's everything," I muttered as Pietro tried to close the car.  
  
  
"Sure you have everything?" He muttered sarcastically. I smiled sweetly and nodded. It was two days after the funeral. 'Ro, Daddy, Mommy, Kurt, Mirage, Tabitha, Warren, Pietro, and I decided to go on a road trip. Get sometime to work out family problems, sometime to work out Pietro's insecurities about our relationship, and to get Warren and 'Ro back together. They make such a cute couple. Or should I say made? For some odd reason they broke up, but I could still feel the love between the two. Or was that sexual tension?  
  
  
"Sure you don't want to come, Sir Lancelot?" Mirage asked mockingly. Lance rolled his eyes, "I mean Mom's all but signed the adoption papers."  
  
  
"When you get them fax them to me, Lance."  
  
  
Lance nodded, "I'll probably bring them up in person. I want to get my head settled before I'm come up there, ya know? Figure a few things out." She nodded understandingly. the whole Magneto episode had quieted Lance's non-mutants-are-inferior-and-evil-rant. I hugged him and the others quickly and jumped into the can. Mirage slid into the driver seat.  
  
  
"I still don't see why I can't drive one of the motorcycles," she pouted at Daddy.  
  
  
"Angel and 'Ro, me and her-"  
  
  
"I do have a name, you know." Mystique huffed.  
  
  
"Me and my woman," Mystique rolled her eyes, " are going on motorcycles. We need somewhere to store our stuff and I don't trust the Demon's driving."  
  
  
"Are you referring to me or Pietro?" Tabitha asked.  
  
  
"You. He's the Devil's son."  
  
  
Pietro looked at me, "Remember that when you scream my name later tonight." My mouth dropped. Daddy's claws popped out.   
  
  
"That's it. That man is officially evil," 'Ro hissed. Warren rolled his eyes at her.  
  
  
"Give me back the keys."  
  
  
"Nope," she saddled the motorcycle, "You getting on?" She challenged.  
  
  
"It's my motorcycle. Why can't I drive it?"  
  
  
"Because I have the keys. Now get on." He sighed and climbed on it behind her. He glanced down.  
  
  
"Still looks good in leather," Oh yes it was definitely sexual tension.  
  
  
"Let's go," I whined. Tabitha and Kurt jumped in the second row of seats. Pietro slipped into the seat next to me and I put my head on his lap.   
  
  
"Verona, Jump in." Mirage ordered.  
  
  
"What makes you think that you can-"  
  
  
"Just get in." Verona complied sitting next Mirage. Chastity handed Verona a suitcase with a knowing smile, "I'm not that predictable, Chastity."   
  
  
"Yes you are." I voiced from my position in the back. She started the van. I waved once more to everyone then we where off.   
  
  
  
'Alright so show me how to play this game." 'Ro stated as we took the stuff out necessary for Pool. We were in one of those seedy bars you see one TV all the time.  
  
  
"Angel, show her."   
  
  
"Alright, bend over," 'Ro arched an eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
  
"Yes he did," I muttered. Pietro laughed.  
  
  
"Arch your back. That's-That's fine. Um...take it in your hand," I covered my mouth to avoid laughing out loud, "ease it back," a wicked smile graced 'Ro's lips. "Aim and Fire." I glanced at Mommy she seemed to be trying hard not to laugh. After a couple of minutes of Warren torture, Logan and Warren challenged 'Ro and Mystique to a game. Everyone put their money on Daddy and Warren except me, Mirage, Tabitha, and Verona.  
  
  
"Alternating turns. If you land one in the pocket then your teammate takes the next shot. You break, woman. You do know how to break right?"  
  
  
"I've watched you play enough times to know the basic rules." Mommy broke landing two colored balls in the pockets. Daddy's eyebrow went up in surprise. Mommy handed the stick to 'Ro who in turn put two more colored balls in the corner. Our mouths dropped. It seems 'Ro and Mommy were holding out on us. Without even giving the guys a chance to play the game was over. 'Ro smiled innocently.  
  
  
"I believe you owe us $1000."  
  
  
  
"That was something else. Who would believe that sweet, innocent Storm was a hustler?" Pietro mused as we walked hand-in-glove.  
  
  
"'Ro only pretends to be sweet."  
  
  
"I meant what I said." I glanced at him curiously, "That I love, Rogue."  
  
  
"No," I whispered. He stared at me confused, "Rogue is dead. She died with Scott."  
  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
  
"Maire. Marie Frederique de Gutton. And I, Maire, love you unconditionally, Pietro." He smiled and grabbed me in a fierce embrace. He kissed me fiercely and quickly. Sensations coursed through my body. His hands roamed my body. I tangled my hand through his beautiful. I felt an irresistible need for him. I felt whole, I felt complete. I moaned his name. I pulled his head away from my neck.  
  
  
"Say it," I ordered.  
  
  
"I love you, Marie."  
  
  
  
"Who has the ring?" The minister asked.  
  
  
"I do!" Our son Pietro Jr. stated proudly. He handed the ring to Pietro.  
  
  
"That's Daddy line, stupid," Pietra moaned at her older brother, "Boys are so stupid." Little Scott looked at her hurt, "Except you Scottie," Scott smiled his toothless smile. He looked a lot like Scott. Goodbye, Scott. You will always be in my heart. Pietro Jr. stuck his tongue out at his sister. I blushed my children behavior at our wedding.  
  
  
"Can we continue or are we going to have a discussion on how stupid men are?" minister asked. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, "Pietro Maximoff, do you take this women as y our lawful wedded wife, in sickness, and in health for richer or poorer?"  
  
  
"Can I think about that for a moment?" I hit him, "Ow! Kidding, I do. A thousand time I do!"  
  
  
"And do you, Maire Frederique, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?" I paused and put my finger to y chin for a moment,   
  
  
"Alright if I have to."  
  
  
"I should have charged extra for this wedding. You may now kiss the bride." And we did again and again and again.....  
  
  
  
*********************************THE EHD*******************************  
  
That's it. Hoped you enjoyed the story. Look for my new story sometime this week. 


End file.
